


Mute

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, OOCness, Romance, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his mother Ichigo stopped talking. Is there a way for his best friend Grimmjow to get him to speak again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

The music was loud. The floor thumped with the bass and conversations had become screaming matches. Not that most of them cared, they were too fuelled up on alcohol and hormones to give a damn. One of the few people who did care was Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Said blue haired teen was sat in the house, glancing at his watch again for the fifteenth time in the past twenty minutes.

“Where the hell are you Ichigo?”

He muttered to himself, not that anyone could have hear him even if he yelled the words. Ichigo Kurosaki, his best friend, had said something about needed some air and had slipped away with a promise of coming back after five minutes. It had since been twenty and Grimmjow was getting worried about the teen. Another five minutes passed and he couldn’t take it anymore, standing to go find his friend.

Pushing through the crowd Grimmjow searched the entire bottom floor and outside but saw no sign of Ichigo’s trademark, bright orange hair. He did however find Renji, one of their friends and managed to catch his attention. “Have you seen Ichigo?” He yelled to the other who shook his head before pointing upstairs with a shrug. “Thanks!” Grimmjow called and started up the stairs.

Of course he couldn’t just go barging into all the rooms. The sounds of sex coming from the first three doors were enough to deter Grimmjow from banging on them. However listening at the next door he couldn’t hear anything so he cracked the door open slightly to look inside, thinking maybe Ichigo had found himself a room and fallen asleep.

Ichigo was in the room, however he wasn’t alone, he was with Shuhei Hisagi. He was a fellow classmate of theirs, one Grimmjow didn’t particularly like. There was nothing wrong with him personality wise, except that he seemed to have some sort of obsession with Ichigo and couldn’t take a hint that the orange haired teen wasn’t interested.

Grimmjow had thought nothing was wrong with Shuhei, that was until he saw he had Ichigo pinned to the bed underneath him when he opened the door. It didn’t seem as if either of the occupants had noticed him yet so Grimmjow pushed the door open a bit more. “Come on Ichigo don’t play hard to get, you know you want his too.” He heard Shuhei say and then the teen chuckled darkly, leaning closer to Ichigo and Grimmjow saw Shuhei was naked. “Just say no and I’ll stop.”

Seeing Ichigo struggle underneath combined with that sentence made Grimmjow snap. “Oi!” He yelled, making Shuhei jump but before he could anything more than turn he had grabbed him by the hair and thrown him off of Ichigo who he could now see wasn’t wearing any clothes either. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“What’s it to you Jaeggerjaques?” Shuhei snapped back before jumping to his feet, glaring at him.

Grimmjow ignored him, freeing Ichigo from the crude restraints that had bound him to the bed. As he tugged them away from the teen’s wrists Grimmjow recognised the dark blue colour, it was strips of Ichigo’s shirt. “Did you want this?” he asked Ichigo and he shook his head violently, not that he needed to since Grimmjow could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. He rounded on Shuhei again, shoving him hard enough that the man stumbled out of the bedroom. “Wait here Ichigo.” He said in a calmer voice, not checking to see if he was listening as he followed Shuhei outside the room.

“What’s your problem Jaeggerjaques? Jealous that I got to him first?”

Grimmjow’s eye twitched at his taunting tone and he punched Shuhei and this time he fell backwards down the stairs, managing to catch himself before he hurt himself. “Jealous?” He asked in a low voice, following him down. “Say that again, I dare you.”

“Grimmjow what the hell?”

Obviously punching a naked classmate down the stairs was going to attract attention and there was a small group crowded around them now. The music had been turned off, so everyone could hear their conversation. It was Shiro who spoke, Ichigo’s twin brother who had been too busy with his boyfriend Gin Ichimaru to notice Ichigo’s disappearance.

“Why don’t you tell him Hisagi, or shall I?”

Shuhei’s face paled as he glanced between Grimmjow and Shiro. Ichigo was the less temperamental out of the two of them, but even he was known to lose his cool. No-one messed with Shiro, not that he lashed out for no good reason but Ichigo was a special case and Shuhei had had a few run ins with the pale teen already.

“I just found him upstairs with Ichigo. He had him tied to the goddamn bed and do you know what he said?” Grimmjow looked at Shiro, pointing at the naked teen on the floor. “ _Just say no and I’ll stop_.”

There was silence following this statement then suddenly Gin had to grab Shiro to stop him pouncing on Shuhei. “I’ll kill him!” Shiro was yelling and Shuhei jumped to his feet, his face flushed with anger and humiliation.

“I’d like to see you try!” He spat at the teen before facing Grimmjow again. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear. I know you’re jealous, I’ve seen the way you look at Ichigo. Poor little Grimmjow stuck as the best friend but guess what, this will be the only time you’ll ever get to see him naked.”

No-one was holding Grimmjow back so he punched Shuhei square in the face, the teen dropping like a rock. “Touch him again, even so much as look at Ichigo, and I’ll kill you.” He threatened, crouching next to him. “And another thing, if I wanted to sleep with Ichigo, I wouldn’t rape him nor taunt him like you asshole.” He turned to face Shiro again, giving him a small nod before heading upstairs back to Ichigo.

He found the orange head exactly where he’d left him. Ichigo gave him a small smile as Grimmjow closed the door, approaching the bed slowly. _‘Thank you.’_ He signed. _‘I tried to stop him but he got the jump on me, I’ve had too much alcohol.’_

Ichigo didn’t talk. He hadn’t since the day his mother died in a car crash whilst out with him. Grimmjow couldn’t remember Ichigo’s voice but it had been twelve years. No-one knew what happened after the crash, Masaki was alive when the paramedics got there but they were unable to resuscitate her. Everyone had tried to get Ichigo to speak, Grimmjow had for years before accepting that maybe Ichigo didn’t want to, rather than couldn’t talk. After that realisation he worked hard to learn sign language so they could communicate properly again.

“Are you ok?”

_‘I will be, let’s get out of here first.’_

Grimmjow nodded and stood up, offering Ichigo his shirt since the teens had been ruined and he gladly accepted. Looking around the room he managed to find Ichigo’s trousers and handed them over too, carefully averting his eyes as he changed. It didn’t matter that he’d just seen him naked, he wanted Ichigo to have some privacy and the orange head tapped his shoulder when he was done.

“Ready?” He nodded. “Come on then, I’m sure Shiro’s dealt with Hisagi by now.” Grabbing Ichigo’s hand he led him out of the house, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to Ichigo and they quickly stepped back. He hadn’t drank that evening so was fine to drive and ushered Ichigo into the passenger seat of his car before leaving. “Yours or mine?”

_‘Yours, I don’t want to talk to Shiro about it.’_

“Alright.”

He took Ichigo back to his house, thankful to see his parents were out when he pulled up. They were never home, always busy working or out at dinner parties. Grimmjow often wondered to himself why they even bothered to have a child, since they were never around. It didn’t bug him as much anymore, once he befriended Ichigo when they were four he had essentially been adopted by the Kurosaki family and spent most of his time at their house.

Leading Ichigo upstairs he grabbed a clean towel, throwing it to him. “Go have a shower.” Ichigo smiled and before he could say anything else the teen and leaned close enough to kiss him on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Touching his cheek Grimmjow snorted softly but couldn’t help but smile at the now closed door.

He didn’t know how long he’d love Ichigo, for as long as he could remember he’d felt this way. Of course he’d never told Ichigo in fear of that rejection and the risk of their friendship falling apart. Shaking his head Grimmjow dropping his hand from his face to grab some clothes for Ichigo. He was surprised to find the bathroom door unlocked when he tried the handle but opened it slightly anyway, enough to push the clothes through before closing the door again.

Grimmjow would never admit it but it warmed his heart to know Ichigo trusted him enough after what had just happened to leave to door unlocked like that. Of course he would never try anything without Ichigo’s permission and thinking about what Shuhei had said made his blood boil. Saying something like that to someone who couldn’t talk was a low blow, and the teen was lucky both Grimmjow and Shiro hadn’t killed him on the spot for saying it.

He was interrupted from his dark thoughts when Ichigo returned freshly showered and dressed in some of Grimmjow’s clothing. He smiled and walked over to him, coming to a halt a few steps away. _‘Thank you, again.’_

“Don’t mention it.” Grimmjow hesitated, but it had been bugging him since Ichigo had gone into the bathroom, he had to know. “You don’t have to answer but did Hisagi… do anything to you?” Ichigo looked at him blankly for a moment and then shook his head. Grimmjow let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and smiled in relief. “Good, or I would’ve had to make good on my promise and kill him.”

Ichigo didn’t smile but stepped closer, looking at him curiously. _‘I heard what Shuhei said, about you being my best friend and everything. Do you really feel like that?’_

Grimmjow hesitated, looking away from the orange head. “Let’s leave that for another day ok? You’ve been through enough for one night.” Ichigo frowned, punching him gently on the chest, it was his way of saying that wasn’t good enough. “Alright look…” Again he hesitated, this time looking at Ichigo and he smiled. “I care about you a lot, more than I should as a friend. Is that enough for tonight?”

He thought about it for a moment before nodding and turned to go sit on the bed. Looking at Grimmjow he patted the spot next to him, raising an eyebrow. When Grimmjow didn’t move Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled. _‘Stay with me tonight? I want to feel safe, you make me feel safe.’_

Who was Grimmjow to say no to such a request after what had happened to Ichigo?

“Fine.” He muttered half-heartedly before removing his jeans and joining the orange head.

Ichigo smiled, throwing the covers over him before shifting closer and Grimmjow stilled, allowing him to get comfortable. Eventually Ichigo settled with his head against Grimmjow’s chest and hesitantly he wrapped an arm around the orange head’s waist. When it didn’t get shrugged off he took it as a good sign and smiled, leaning over Ichigo to turn the light off. 

“Don’t worry Ichigo, I’ll keep you safe.”

The following morning the two were woken by the doorbell ringing loudly and incessantly throughout the house. With a groan Grimmjow removed himself from the bed, casting a reluctant look at Ichigo who was still blinking sleepily before going to find out who was ringing the doorbell. It came as no surprise when he opened the door to find it was Shiro and stepped aside to let the teen in.

“Where is he? I’ve been ringing all night but neither of you are answering your phones!” He stopped abruptly upon seeing Grimmjow naked expect for his underwear. “Woah, put some clothes on next time would ya? Don’t want to give any neighbouring kiddies nightmares.”

“Shut it.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes, heading for the stairs as Shiro made himself comfy of one of the sofas. “We’ll be down in a minute, fully clothed alright?”

“Wait what do you mean ‘we’?” Shiro called but Grimmjow was already entering his room to find Ichigo was up.

“Shiro.” He informed him and the orange head nodded, not surprised either by his twin’s sudden appearance. Shiro wasn’t one for tact. “Better get down there before he tears the house apart to find you.” Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled and headed downstairs his brother as Grimmjow changed.

Grimmjow came downstairs to find the two deep in conversation, Ichigo’s hands moving too fast for him to read. Deciding not to interrupt he went into the kitchen to make some coffee, pulling out three mugs since he knew both Ichigo and Shiro would want one if he had one. Sure enough once the smell reached the living room Shiro called, “Do we get one too?”

“What kind of host would I be if you didn’t?” Grimmjow called back sarcastically, joining the two and handed them a mug each.

“Ah, rich people coffee.” Shiro sighed, taking a deep sniff before drinking it.

Catching Ichigo’s eye Grimmjow rolled his own and the teen quickly hid his smile by drinking from his. “Yes, my parents may never be here but thank god they leave me coffee.”

“So.” Shiro said suddenly getting down to business. “Hisagi won’t be bothering you again Ichigo. After a few well-placed words and threats he was making promises left, right and centre about staying away from you.”

Ichigo scowled, setting his mug down to speak. _‘How am I ever going to get a boyfriend if you scare them all off? Not that I care about Shuhei, scare him all you want.’_

“Then find someone who isn’t easily scared by me.” Shiro grinned, catching Grimmjow’s eye. Ichigo didn’t seem to notice as he was busy shaking his head. Setting his mug down Shiro stood. “Thanks for the drink Grimmy but I’m off, Gin’s waiting for me.” He squeezed Ichigo’s shoulder, giving the teen a rare smile. “Try to stay safe.”

_‘When do I not?’_

Grimmjow followed Shiro to the door, knowing he wanted to talk and sure enough Shiro turned to look at him with a serious expression as he stepped outside. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way or anything but don’t take advantage of Ichigo ok? After what happened he’s looking at you’re for reassurance and I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

“Don’t worry, I have no plans to do anything to Ichigo.”

“Good because if you didn’t, you’d have me to deal with.” Shiro said dangerously before grinning. “See you!”

“You know I’m not scared right?” Grimmjow called after him, shaking his head before closing the door. Turning around he started to find Ichigo stood there with a grin. “It’s rude to eavesdrop you know.”

_‘Bite me.’_

“Well if you insist.” Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo suddenly and bared his teeth before ducking his head to blow on his neck as the teen wriggled in his arms. He laughed and let Ichigo go. “I won’t bite you. Shiro would castrate me the moment he saw the marks.” Ichigo’s expression fell. “What’s wrong?”

_‘So because of Shiro you wouldn’t even kiss me?’_

Grimmjow couldn’t help but feel surprised, and more than a little ashamed about being excited as well. But he meant what he’d said to Shiro, he wouldn’t take advantage of Ichigo after what had happened. “No, but not because of Shiro.” Placing a finger under Ichigo’s chin he lifted his head and smiled at him as their eyes met. “Because you were almost raped last night Ichigo. I won’t take advantage of you.”

_‘I’m fine.’_

“You can say that all you want, doesn’t change the fact that I won’t kiss you.” Jerking his head back Ichigo let out a huff and folded his arms, eyeing Grimmjow with an annoyed expression. “Here’s the deal, if you still want me to kiss you in a month then I will.”

Ichigo thought this over for a minute and nodded. _‘Deal, and I won’t change my mind.’_

“I won’t believe it until I see it.”

_‘You could kiss me now, would that make you believe?’_

“Nice try but no.” Grimmjow sat down again, finishing his coffee before grabbing the TV remote. “Come and watch crappy Sunday reruns with me.”

Patting the seat next to him Ichigo wasted no time in sitting down. Grimmjow may have no to kissing, but he didn’t object when Ichigo pressed up against his side. No, in fact he placed an arm over the teen’s shoulders to pull him closer. He didn’t want to take advantage of Ichigo but the orange head was seeking comfort so that was what Grimmjow would give him until he didn’t want it any longer. Grimmjow could only hope that day never came.

…

 _‘Do you know what day it is?’_ Ichigo asked, dropping down next to Grimmjow on his bed. They had finished school and hour previously and were now crashing in Ichigo’s room, enjoying the relative peace before Isshin found them or Shiro came home. Ichigo had made both Grimmjow and Shiro swear not to tell Isshin because they all knew how he overreacted to the smallest news, something like that would probably give him a heart attack.

“Uh, March 20th why?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, his smile widening. _‘It’s been a month since the party.’_

“So?” Grimmjow suddenly remembered the conversation they’d had the morning after. “Oh.”

The orange head nodded and shifted closer, making Grimmjow become suddenly aware of how close Ichigo was. He could count almost every freckle splashed across the bridge of his nose, this thought made him swallow uncomfortably. Did Ichigo really want him to kiss him? Did that mean he felt the same way?

Ichigo wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was looking down at what Grimmjow assumed was his mouth. The teen leaned forward but a sudden surge of panic made Grimmjow jump from the bed like he’d been electrocuted. Ichigo’s eyes widened in surprise and they stared at each other for a long minute. Then Ichigo’s cheeks went red and he looked down at the ground.  
_‘Sorry.’_ He finally signed, still not looking up. _‘I thought you felt that way, my bad. I won’t do it again.’_

“Do you?” Grimmjow blurted and Ichigo looked up. “Do you y’know… love me?”

Ichigo nodded.

Letting out a sigh of relief Grimmjow smiled, joining Ichigo again. Closing his fingers around Ichigo’s hand it took him a heartbeat to respond and do that same. “Then I guess I should tell you that I love you too.”

Ichigo smiled and leaned towards him again and this time, despite the sharp jerk of nerves Grimmjow didn’t pull away. The feeling disappeared almost instantly as their lips met for the first time and was replaced with a pleasant warmth that Grimmjow was more than happy to savour. Letting go of Ichigo’s hand he cupped the teen’s face instead to kiss him more earnestly and the action was happily reciprocated.

“Yo Ichigo have you seen my- Woah!” They broke apart instantly and Ichigo glared at his twin who had come striding into the room. “Uh you know what, never mind!” Shiro grinned and backed out of the room, shutting the door.

Catching Ichigo’s eye Grimmjow laughed and the orange head grinned widely. Running a hand through his hair Grimmjow blew out a breath and lay back on the bed, smiling when Ichigo joined him. “About before, why I said no to kissing you… It was because I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you after what happened with Shuhei. I wanted you to know that I really do love you.”

Ichigo smiled. _‘I love you too, thank you for everything you’ve done. I’m glad it was you who found me and not Shiro, I’m glad you stopped him before he could do anything. I want my first time to be with someone I love, someone like you.'_

“I’d like that too.” They lapsed into silence for a while but Grimmjow just had to ask. “So, wanna go out with me?” A thump on the chest was the only answer he needed.

…

They had only been together two weeks but Grimmjow had lost track of how many times they had been told by their friends to get a room. He couldn’t help it though, just seeing Ichigo made him want to kiss the orange head until he couldn’t breathe, which he quite often did now. Even Shiro was complaining that they had stolen his title of the most PDA’s in their group.

“I’m serious!” Shiro moaned as he and Grimmjow finished their last class of the day and headed out of the building. “Just go and fuck already and get it out of your system.”

Grimmjow paused, raising an eyebrow at Shiro and grinned. “Did you just give me permission to ‘fuck’ Ichigo?”

“You know what I mean! Don’t be an asshole about it, be nice.” Shiro started making gestures and Grimmjow had to bat his hands away to stop him.

“Ok I don’t need a sex lesson from you, especially because you’re Ichigo’s twin.”

“Whatever, all I’m saying is you’re alone for the weekend right?” Grimmjow nodded, his parents were off again for a weekend away. Not that he was complaining because it meant more uninterrupted time with Ichigo. “So it’s the perfect time for some love making.”

“Seriously shut up, that’s your brother you’re talking about.” Shaking his head Grimmjow spotted Ichigo and walked over to join him, Shiro stopping to find Gin. “Don’t ask.” He said when Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly. Taking his hand they started back to Grimmjow’s. “Shiro was trying to persuade me to have sex with you.” He finally explained once they were inside.

Ichigo’s eyebrows rose in surprise. _‘I didn’t realise our love life was such an interest to him.’_

“Something about ‘getting it out of our systems’. Not that you’ll ever be out of mine.” Grabbing Ichigo around the waist Grimmjow pulled him closer to kiss him. “If I didn’t have to breathe I’d just carry on kissing you.”

 _‘You are such a sap. I didn’t even realise there was such a soft side to you.’_ Ichigo teased, poking him softly.

“Don’t tell anyone though, I’d like to keep my bad boy image.” Ichigo just rolled his eyes and stepped out of Grimmjow’s arms. Grabbing his bag he started upstairs, presumably to sort his stuff out. They were planning to spend the whole weekend together at Grimmjow’s the plan was without interruptions but when Ichigo had Shiro for a twin, you never knew. “Hurry up I’ve got the movies ready!”

Ichigo came bounding down the stairs again and made himself comfortable as Grimmjow set up the TV. The orange head had been working on him for months to have a Harry Potter Marathon and had finally worn him down. So after twenty hours and much junk food later Grimmjow was ready for bed.

“Never again you here me.” He yawned, falling onto the bed. “One or two is fine but goddamn, not all eight in one go!”

He rolled over to see if Ichigo would reply. _‘Spoilsport. If you’re going to watch them you’ve got to watch them all.’_ He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world by the expression he wore.

“Come to bed.” Holding out an arm he smiled when Ichigo curled up underneath it and tugged the covers over them and Grimmjow was asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up the next morning he was surprised and a little disappointed to find the bed empty. He could hear the shower running so knew Ichigo hadn’t gone far but still, couldn’t it have waited a little longer? The bathroom door opened suddenly and opening his eyes again Grimmjow was surprised to see Ichigo was still dry. The teen was clad only in a towel around his waist and he grinned when seeing Grimmjow was awake.

 _‘Come on.’_ He beckoned with his hands and frowning Grimmjow stood up and followed him into the bathroom.

It took his sleep addled brain several long minutes to realise what was going on and by the time he had Ichigo had already removed his shirt. “You want me to join you?” He asked slowly, making sure he was reading this correctly.

Ichigo nodded.

“Oh, ok then.”

Fumbling with his trousers Grimmjow finally managed to get them off and then paused, looking at Ichigo again when he removed his towel. He’d seen Ichigo naked before once but at the time had hadn’t stopped to really admire the sight and seeing him now made Grimmjow regret this decision slightly.

 _‘Wow, I think that’s the first time you’ve had nothing to say.’_ Ichigo joked and he grabbed Grimmjow’s hands, pulling him into a kiss before leading him into the shower.

Grimmjow really had nothing to say, nor could he find any words for the next hour as they explored each other’s bodies. It was only afterwards when they lay breathless on his bed that he laughed, smiling at Ichigo. “I think we’re going to need another shower.”

Ichigo sat up suddenly and looked at him seriously. Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but the teen pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. Frowning in concentration Ichigo looked down. “G-”

Grimmjow stiffened as the noise left Ichigo’s lips, his mouth falling open slightly in surprise.

“G-… Gri-… Grimm-… Grimm-…” He stopped suddenly and shook his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Oh Ichigo.” Grimmjow sighed and he grabbed him tightly, brushing the tears away. “Don’t cry that was amazing.” Ichigo looked at him dubiously but he just smiled back, kissing him firmly. “I mean it and you know what, I think you’ve just given me a nickname.”

Ichigo’s lips twitched. _‘Grimm?’_

“Yeah Grimm, I like that.” He kissed Ichigo again, pressing their foreheads together with a sigh. “I never thought I’d hear your voice again. At least I know it isn’t squeaky anymore.” Ichigo punched him with a scowl, making him laugh. “What? You were six so of course you had a squeaky voice.”

_‘Yes I still hit puberty you know... I’m sorry I couldn’t finish.’_

“Its fine, even hearing a little bit of your voice is perfect.” Ichigo nodded, moving to sit in his lap and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the teen. “I love you.” A thump on the back told him Ichigo loved him too.

…

It had been four years since they’d graduated high school, nearly four and a half years since Ichigo and Grimmjow had finally gotten together and Grimmjow could say that his only regret was not admitting how he felt sooner. Ichigo was currently in his last year of University, finishing his Medicine Degree to become a doctor. Isshin was constantly bursting into tears whenever he saw Ichigo saying how proud he was of him. Grimmjow however didn’t go to University, he followed his own father’s footsteps and joined the family business.

He asked Ichigo to move in with him almost instantly after graduation and the orange head didn’t even hesitate to say yes. Some people thought they were rushing their relationship, Grimmjow’s mother included but he knew without a doubt that Ichigo was the one, he always had been. So that was why he was pulling at his collar nervously, pacing back and forth in the hallway of their home waiting for Ichigo to return from University with his hand clenched around a small box in his pocket.

When Ichigo did finally arrive home he raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow. _‘Are we going somewhere?’_ He asked, setting his bag down.

“Uh yeah, you might want to change.”

 _‘Ok?’_ With one last questioning look Ichigo disappeared upstairs and Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief, pulling his collar again.

“Come on Grimmjow pull yourself together, you can do this.”

Ichigo returned after a few minutes and smiled, grabbing Grimmjow’s free hand after asking, _‘So where are we going?’_

“Come on and I’ll show you.” Grimmjow drove towards the outskirts of town, near to where the Kurosaki Clinic was and he smiled as Ichigo frowned in confusion, watching the clinic pass as he continued to drive. Pulling up in an empty parking lot Grimmjow got out and led the way to a small park. “Remember this place?” He asked, turning to face Ichigo whose eyes widened in realisation.

_‘This is where we met.’_

“Yep, almost eighteen years ago we met here.” Grimmjow sat down on one of the swings, Ichigo joining him on the second one and he started pushing back and forth. “I thought I’d bring you out here to complete the circle.”

_‘What circle?’_

“Well it’s not really a circle just a part of our lives really.” Ichigo was frowning in confusion and he smiled, getting of the swing to get down on one knee in front of him. “What I’m trying to say is we met here as kids and I want to finish our journey as kids here and start our lives together as adults. So what do you say Ichigo, will you marry me?”

Fumbling for a moment in his pocket Grimmjow almost cursed but managed to get the box out and opened it to show Ichigo the ring. In the fading light he could see Ichigo’s eyes had gone wide with surprise and he was no longer swinging. After a moment he nodded, grinning widely. Grimmjow smiled too and stood up, catching Ichigo as he jumped off the swing into his arms.

“I love you.” He murmured, sliding the ring onto Ichigo’s finger and the orange head grabbed his chin firmly, turning his head so their eyes met.

“I love you too.” He replied clearly, there was a slight pause between each word as he thought about it but Grimmjow had never heard anything so amazing.

Kissing Ichigo deeply he spun him around before laughing and stepping back, keeping a hold on one of his hands. “Come on, let’s go home and celebrate properly. I bought some beer too.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _‘How romantic.’_

After a long, but very pleasant evening Grimmjow sat up in their bed and looked at Ichigo questioningly. “Can I ask you something?” Ichigo opened his eyes and nodded, turning so he was facing Grimmjow. “What happened… with your mother?”

Ichigo’s looked surprised at the question and then he looked away, not speaking for a long time.

“You don’t have to tell me, I just wondered…” Grimmjow murmured gently.

Giving himself a small shake Ichigo smiled and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand, giving it a squeeze. ‘She wasn’t dead, after the crash.’ Grimmjow nodded, this he already knew. _‘She asked me to talk to her, to tell her about my day. She said that if she was going to die then the last thing she wanted to hear was my voice.’_ Ichigo paused and quickly wiped his face as tears escaped. _‘I didn’t want to talk after that, I wanted my last words to be for the person I loved most in the world. I didn’t want to lose that so I stopped talking.’_

“Ichigo I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to upset you.” Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his arms and rested his head on top of the crying man’s. “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“I was never alone.” Ichigo muttered, kissing Grimmjow’s chest. “I’ve always had you. You are the only person I want to speak to because you’re the person I love most in the world.”

Grimmjow smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You are something else Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“It won’t be Kurosaki for long.”

He laughed. “Alright, Ichigo Jaeggerjaques.”

Ichigo laughed too and it was the most beautiful sound Grimmjow had ever heard. “I love you.” The orange head whispered. “Forever.”

“I’ll love you too, forever.” Grimmjow promised, lifting Ichigo’s head to kiss him. “And if you only want to share your voice with me then I’m perfectly fine with it. If you never want to speak again then I’m fine with that too, whatever you want.”

“I want you.” Ichigo grinned, pushing him back on the bed to kiss him fiercely. “And nothing else.”

“I think I can agree to that.”


End file.
